Flores de cerezo
by yageni
Summary: Hay personas en nuestras vidas que vienen y se marchan como una brisa, como un sueño afiebrado. Dejan un acertijo, la sensación de haber estado en un espejismo.


**_Disclaimers: _**

**_Primero y principal: One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda arrepentido de haber matado a Ace, escribiendo fics de él en español 0.o)._**

**_Segundo: no gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados...)_**

**_Mi tercer fic de la segunda tanda de diez que estoy escribiendo para el reto de 10pairings, una comunidad de LJ._**

**_Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas para Ace, solo tengan en cuenta que serán sólo eso, sugerencias :P (soy cruel, lo sé)_**

**_Ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz._**

* * *

La luz del sol de mediodía ingresaba en el cuarto sin clemencia, logrando que tanto su piel como la de su acompañante brillasen con una fina capa de transpiración.

Se levantó del lecho, desnudo como estaba y cerró las pesadas cortinas devolviendo al cuarto la penumbra. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, ciñendo su cuerpo al de ella lo más que podía. Con una mano despejó su nuca de los largos cabellos oscuros, besando y lamiendo la piel que quedó al descubierto. La sintió despertar despacio. El ritmo de su respiración cambiando gradualmente. La mano de ella ciñéndose sobre la de él, para luego describir una larga caricia por su brazo, subiendo para anclarse en su cuello. Robin giró el rostro, yendo al encuentro de su boca. Ace la recibió gustoso. Un beso húmedo y lento, tentador. Le dejo una sensación de hormigueo, de insuficiencia. Quería besarla más profundamente, perderse en esos labios.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron cuando se alejó de su boca, se le escapo esa risilla que era tan suya, acomodando el desastre que era el cabello de Ace con las manos, haciendo que olvidara sus intenciones de besarla hasta robarle el aliento. Cerró los ojos mientras con la yema de uno de sus dedos Robin jugaba con sus pecas a unir los puntos. Cuando quiso acariciarle los labios él tomó la oportunidad para meter ese digito en su boca. Incorporándose en la cama, sujeto la mano de ella con la suya, tomando control de la situación. Lo introdujo hasta llegar al nudillo, lo succionó, lo acarició con su lengua en retirada y de nuevo al hacerle entrar otra vez. Sabía que a ella ese sugerente gesto insinuando una felación la estremecía hasta la médula.

—Qué cruel eres Spade-kun. —Quitó su dedo de la boca de él para lamerlo ella, sentándose a su vez enfrente suyo. —Sabes muy bien que debo irme.

Él le sonrió de costado, con esa sonrisa de lobo y se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes culparme por intentarlo. —Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, consiente de la atracción de ella por su cuerpo no busco taparse. No le importaba exhibirse si lograba atraer su atención. —Aun cuando ese apodo que me has puesto ya no corre, aunque tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo, Miss All Sundays... —ella sí posó su mirada en él y Ace se sintió estremecer por un segundo, antes de continuar lo que iba a decir. —Aun así, quisiera tenerte cerca siempre. —Su mano se extendió, rozó los dedos de Robin en una clara invitación, frente a la cual la mujer se mantuvo en apariencias indiferente. El gesto de ella cambió imperceptiblemente y Ace no lo notó. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Solo se habían visto unas seis u ocho veces en el curso de ese año. A él le habría gustado poder decir que eran pareja, pero al parecer ese era un sentimiento no compartido.

Se habían conocido cuando ella había intentado reclutarlo para _Baroque Works_, aunque sería mejor decir que ella lo había seducido -sin demasiado esfuerzo- con la idea de lograr arrastrarlo a la organización criminal de la que ella en esos momentos formaba parte. Además de esa manera tendría al menos un aliado dentro de ese nido de áspides.

Por desgracia al poco de conocerse Ace finalmente dio con Barba Blanca, con todo lo que eso implicó. La arqueóloga sabía que ya no habrían posibilidades de que él se uniera a su organización, sin embargo siguieron viéndose. Pese a que estaba arriesgando su puesto como la mano derecha de Crocodile, pese a que lo único que ella ganaba cuando le veía era la sensación de su determinación deteriorándose… de solo recordar la prolongada búsqueda que venía llevando a cabo sola, se le oprimía el pecho. Estaba cansada de tanta soledad. Los encuentros con ese chico, la sensación de piel con piel, abandonarse al calor de su cuerpo, era mucho mejor y más gratificante que la búsqueda intangible de los Ponegliph con la agobiante compañía de esos personajes tan siniestros. Con la guardia siempre alta.

Robin no pensaba en dejar de lado su sueño, solo que a veces se sentía derrotar. Y tener esa clase de pensamientos le hacia caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba afectando el tiempo transcurrido junto a ese hombre, Mister 00. Lo duro que era en comparación con el tiempo que pasaba con Ace.

Nico se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y comenzó a vestirse con lentitud. Desde su lugar en el lecho Ace observó sus movimientos. Viendo cómo iban siendo cubiertos con ropa los tramos de piel blanca, allí donde el sol de Arabasta no había hecho de las suyas. A medida que la desnudez de ella desaparecía se fue colando en su interior una sensación con la que se le hacía difícil lidiar.

—Miss All Sundays—la llamó con suavidad, pero al ver que no pensaba girarse para verlo continuó—¿Estás segura de que no quieres unirte a la tripulación de Barba Blanca? Estoy seguro de que Padre te recibiría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Las manos de la mujer se detuvieron por un segundo en su tarea de subir las medias por sus largas piernas. Ace lo notó. También pudo ver con claridad como sus dedos se cerraron con excesiva fuerza sobre las delicadas prendas, para luego relajarse y seguir con su tarea.

—En verdad me gustaría que vinieras. No como mi amante, sino como una compañera, como _nakama_. - Portgas pensó en vestirse también. La mirada fija en la hermosa espalda aún desnuda.

El sentimiento inicial, solidificándose en la certeza de que si apartaba sus ojos la bella e intrigante Miss All Sundays se desintegraría. Desaparecería. No la volvería a ver.

Olvidaría su perfume y la sensación suave, tersa de su tacto. Su sonrisa, dulce trampa. Con lentitud y pesadez, él también termino por dejar caer su mirada, empezar a procurar sus ropas.

La morena sintió la vista de él posada en su espalda, y un nudo en su garganta. Podía verse temblando y sollozando de un momento a otro, pero nada de eso pasó. Su autocontrol era desde hacía unos años, impecable. Por otro lado estaba segura de que en ocasiones como aquella, desearía no ser así. Quería poder quebrarse y largarse a llorar. Quería darse la vuelta y abrazarse a ese muchacho como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Decirle que sí, que la llevara con él, con los piratas de Barba Blanca. Porque tal vez ese hombre con una D. pudiera ayudarla. Cambiar su vida de soledad y traiciones por una más feliz.

Pese a todas esas ideas y sentimientos cruzando frenéticas por su mente, la rutina de la piedra pudo más. El miedo a confiar en otra persona y verse traicionada le ganó la pulseada. La costumbre ya casi automática, de no mostrarse frágil sino autosuficiente, estoica. Sin necesidad de nadie, se impuso.

No quería dejar su vida en manos de otra persona. Era demasiada responsabilidad. Eran demasiadas las probabilidades de que algo, o que todo saliera mal…

Despejó su mente riendo con su risa de siempre.

—Spade-kun, no olvides que tengo una misión muy importante por delante y también tú. —le sonrió, como si dentro de ella no se agitaran miles de pensamientos, de dudas.

—Quizás cuando termine aquí… — agregó, sólo para que él no siquiera insistiendo. Pero fue tan obvio que estaba mintiendo que hasta Ace con el escaso conocimiento de sus gestos pudo saber que no tenía intenciones de volver a verle. Ahora el nudo lo tenía él. Esa sensación, ese sentimiento pareció hacerse carne, cuando vio cómo ella procuraba la puerta sin decir nada.

Atinó a cerrarla con una mano, sujetando a Robin por la cintura con la otra, abrazándola. Su pecho aun desnudo se apretó, como minutos atrás contra la curvilínea espalda de ella.

—Espera, espera—Era un ruego, que repitió con los labios posados en su cuello. —No te marches aún.

La arqueóloga sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado. Contra su espalda el mismo ritmo acelerado, el del muchacho... lo sabía, lo había sabido por cierto tiempo ya. En los gestos de Ace, en el brillo de sus ojos estaban aquellos de los enamorados. Tal vez por eso había continuado viéndose con él. Le halagaba su afecto, su interés. Sin embargo ahora la asustaba. Temía no poder irse. Temía equivocarse, que se le rompiera el corazón y en el proceso perder algo más que un cariño. En ese mundo de piratas, el afecto podía ser tanto una alegría como una piedra en el zapato. Y ella no podía permitirse algo así. El nudo en su garganta volvió y junto a este las ganas de escapar, de huir.

—Sé que solo nos vimos unas pocas veces. Que encontrarnos para tener sexo no es suficiente para conocernos, para querernos. —Logró que ella diera media vuelta, despacio. — Por eso, quédate. Déjame conocerte. Quiero saber quién eres, quiero que sepas quién soy... Se mi amiga, se mi nakama.

Los ojos de la mujer se anegaron. Por entre las lágrimas le sonrió.

—Gracias Ace.

Fue todo lo que dijo, para después tomar su rostro entre ambas manos y dejarle un beso en la boca.

Frente a la puerta de nuevo abierta y el gesto de sorpresa del muchacho su figura se deshizo, como en un extraño sueño, en un montón de pétalos rosados iguales a los de las flores de cerezo.

Puño de fuego se quedó de pie allí, clavado al piso. Afuera el sol de Arabasta dibujaba espejismos en el calor del horizonte. Se preguntó con tristeza si todo aquello no habría sido más que una ilusión. Una ilusión que fue piel y carne por unos días, unas horas, para luego volver a su naturaleza intangible. Y es que en algún momento es preciso despertar...

* * *

_**Mis queridos lectores, comenten o ardan en el infierno =P**_

_**Mentirah! amo los reviews y me dan fuerzas para continuar (eso suena re cursi, en el próximo fic vuelvo a utilizar las puteadas)**_


End file.
